


Our Engagement

by FairyRose95



Series: Our Future (TomoKao style) [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't worry they of age, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shenanigans, Warning: Himari cries, a little. but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: With their five year anniversary approaching, Kaoru is at a loss on what to do as she wants to make it as memorable as possible.So she comes up with a brilliant idea.Little did she know that Tomoe was doing the exact same thing.





	Our Engagement

“Misaki! I am in desperate need of your advice!”

The brunette sighed. Even after years of being out of high school she still could not get away from the hyperactive trio. Which, as much as she loathes to admit, she actually kinda likes… to an extent of course.

They weren’t playing music much anymore these days, seeing as University life kinda took ahold of everyone (especially Kaoru and Kanon since they were one year their elder). Yet they still were close and made it a habit to communicate often, no matter their tiring schedules. Kokoro still to this day was a little hellion and blew up their phones every chance she got. Hagumi did not help matters in the slightest on that front.

Yet this was a different surprise, seeing someone who usually kept up their appearance for their little followers arrive at her dorm with their hair disheveled and eyes full of fright. She had to raise an eyebrow, “Uh, you okay, Kaoru-san?”

“I… am not sure. I require the utmost assistance, Misaki, for the road before me is going to be arduous and yet I see the marvelous light at the end of the tunnel and I so _desperately _wish to meet that light yet in order to do that I must-”

“Kaoru-san, you’re rambling.” Misaki stood from her spot at her desk and pulled the tall girl out of her doorway so she could close the door from the crowd drawing out in the halls. Kaoru sat and Misaki stood before her, “What’s going on?”

Kaoru took a deep breath before slowly speaking, “Me and my beloved’s 5 year anniversary is vastly approaching, and I would like to make this the most fleeting anniversary as of yet, and in order to do that I began to ponder.” She looked up to the brunette, “And I realized I would cherish every moment with her, and I would love to make this fleeting life with her as amazing as I possibly can, for as long as I can… and I…”

Misaki raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Kaoru ramble so much in all the years she’s known her. Sure, she will talk your ear off about the true meaning of Shakespeare, and how much she loves horseback riding or fencing or acting, and let’s not forget when she ever gets on the topic of her _girlfriend-_

Yet this was a whole different kind of ramble. This was Kaoru about to have an all out _panic attack. _And, after finally deciphering the words that flew out of the girl’s mouth at warp speed, Misaki finally said slowly, “You… want to propose to Tomoe-san?”

“I… yes… I would very much like to propose to Tomoe.” Her eyes were wide, “But I do not know how to go about it, Misaki! I usually know what to do in these situations. I know how to make her blue eyes sparkle and how to get that adorable laugh out of her-”

_More boisterous than adorable, _Misaki just nodded along to Kaoru, _Yet I’m not the one dating her though._

“-Yet _this_… I want to make this as memorable as possible, yet I want her feel comfortable as well…”

“Okay…” Misaki pulled her chair out and sat down, leaning her arms on the back, “Have you spoke to Kanon? She’d be better at this than me. Or Chisato-san. Actually, Uehara-san would be the best to ask since that’s Tomoe-san’s best friend-”

“But you are mine.” Kaoru leaned on her knees, “Chisato and I have… reconciled, sure, but we are not as close as we once were. Kanon is a dear friend, but you I consider my closest friend, and I am sure the fact we are going to the same University is most probably the reason for that. Himari-chan is out of the country at the moment and it is hard to get ahold of her.”

Misaki’s brow raised. Kaoru considered _her _her closest friend? She actually hadn’t really thought about it, but she _is _the one she talks to the most. Kokoro went to study abroad, and Hagumi and Kanon stayed at the local University in their hometown. Kaoru and herself were the only two who went to the University of Tokyo. Well, out of their group that is. Practically all of Afterglow attended this University too.

But yet she hadn’t considered it. Maybe Kaoru, for Misaki, _was _her closest friend as well. That’s… weird.

“Alright. Well let’s start off small.” Misaki looked up to the girl, “Have you picked out a ring yet?”

“A… ring?” Kaoru blinked. Misaki sighed, “Kaoru-san, if you want to propose to Tomoe-san, you kinda need a ring.”

“Right… right of course. Ahaha, I of course thought about that, yes-”

_No you didn’t. _Misaki sighed again, _This is going to be challenging._

“Alright. First step: Finding the ring.” She dragged the girl into the store who seemed to want to explore every section of the mall she could. It felt like they were in high school all over again. “Is there anything in particular you’re thinking about getting?”

“Hm. Well, it would have to be practical to an extent, since my beloved is still playing with Afterglow. Yet I want to show my love for her in this as well.”

“So nothing too flashy then.” Kaoru nodded and opened her mouth to speak but one of the salesladies had approached, “Hello! Are you having any trouble today?”

“Ah, well, she’s looking for an engagement ring-”

“Oh! How exciting!” The woman chirped and clasped her hands together, “So, is there anything in particular you are looking for?”

“...” Kaoru leaned into the selections, and Misaki had to answer for her yet again, “She is looking for something practical but still feminine in it’s own right. Her girlfriend is a drummer so nothing too… flashy.”

“I see, I see.” The woman began to pilfer through the selections, “Any particular metal you want to go for?”

“Metal?” Kaoru peered up at that and the woman smiled, “Sterling Silver, Gold, Rose Gold, even Plati-”

“May I see the rose gold?”

“Of course!” They were dragged to the selections there, “Now this one is a very popular one, with it’s princess cut-”

Misaki tuned her out, for the sole fact that the one the woman was pointing at was so gaudy that it could be used as a murder weapon. Kaoru was enthralled, yet her eyes kept veering over to the left. Kaoru hummed, “May I see this one?”

“Oh. Of course.” The woman pulled the selected ring out and set it against the glass countertop. Kaoru picked up the small ring and Misaki leaned against the counter, “It looks like something Tomoe-san would like.”

“It does, doesn’t it.” Kaoru smiled and looked at the ring some more before setting it back down, “I believe this would do.”

“Splendid! What size ring does she wear?”

Kaoru blinked. Misaki sighed. _Again_. “Kaoru. _Please _tell me you know what her ring size is.”

“I… do not?” Kaoru chuckled, “She does not wear jewelry often. Unless you count her chokers and earrings.”

Misaki groaned lightly. She honestly was a little mad at herself, seeing as she didn’t even think about asking Kaoru that before they made the trek down here. Thankfully they didn’t have any more classes that day, and the store doesn’t close for another four hours.

“Call Uehara-san then. She would either know or could ask Tomoe-san for us.”

*****

“EEEE ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!”

_“Yes, Himari! Shush will you?” _

Himari plopped back onto her bed, her feet kicking the air above her. The excitement was almost unbearable for her. She was always a hopeless romantic, and hearing what her bestfriend had _just _said probably will have the hotel management calling up to her room any minute now.

“This is so exciting though, Tomoe! Like, you and Kaoru-senpai getting married-!”

_“Please, Himari, not so loud. You’re hurting my ear and I’m pretty sure the whole damn hotel can hear you at this point.” _

“To-mo-e~! Can I not be excited that my bestfriend is about to propose to her totally hot girlfriend?!”

_“Okay one: please stop calling my girlfriend hot. It’s weird and unsettling. Two: we don’t even know if she’ll say yes.” _

Himari rolled her eyes and stood from her plush bed. She didn’t even listen to the first part of that sentence cause the last one had her almost laugh in the speaker, “Tomoe, you and I both know Kaoru-senpai is gonna say yes.”

_“…you don’t know that.” _

“But I do. That girl is head over heels for you. She’s probably gonna faint when you propose honestly.”

_“You are so much help, Himari. Thanks.” _

“But seriously, have you picked out a ring yet?” She stood on her balcony (so even more of the world knew of this amazing engagement about to take place), “If you have, I. Need. Pics. Like, _now._”

_“I… have a couple in mind. I’ll send you ‘em when I get a chance. Listen, I gotta catch the train, I’ll video chat you when I get to the store so you can help me out.” _

“You’re not gonna need help, but _definitelyvideochatme!_”

_“Ahah, okay, Himari. See ya.”_

“Bye!” She hung up her phone to go into an all out squeal. This was too good to be true. Her bestfriend was _finally _about to pop the question, and damnit all if she wasn’t there to capture that momentous moment she will be so _mad._

Her phone buzzed and she looked down and almost laughed at the irony of it all. She answered regardless, “Kaoru-senpai! Hello!”

_“Ah, Himari-chan. I trust your trip is going well?” _

“It’s going great! You would actually _love _it! We just went and saw Oia which, by the way, was _amazing. _Moca did sleep during the tour though. I ended up having to find her and wake her up and stuff.”

_“Well, that does sound like our dear Moca-chan.” _

“So, how are you? How’s classes?” She tried to keep it cool and not blurt out _Tomoeisgonnaproposetoyouyoubeautifulhuman. _And she did fairly well, until Kaoru began to talk again.

_“Classes are going splendid! But I do believe I require your assistance, Himari-chan.”_

“Oh? What’s up, Kaoru-senpai?”

_“Well… I am in need of knowing a small bit of information… You wouldn’t happen to know Tomoe’s ring size… would you?” _

“Why would you-” Yet she didn’t need to finish her sentence to know _why _Kaoru was asking that question. It could only mean one thing, “WAIT! _You’re _gonna propose to Tomoe?!”

There was a pause before Kaoru chuckled, _“Ahah, I guess the cat is out of the bag, ne? Just I trust this stays between us, Himari-chan.” _

“Of course!” _They both want to propose to each other?!?! _Himari kept her cool, but her mind was going crazy, and she wanted to scream and be excited but Kaoru can’t _know _that Tomoe is gonna do the _same damn thing Kaoru is gonna do. _

_“Himari-chan?” _

“Oh, right! She wears a size 8.”

_“My deepest thanks, Himari-chan. I shall speak to you another time involving this matter.” _

“Of course! Send me pictures of the ring!!”

_”Ahah, I most certainly will. Adieu~”_

“Bye!” Himari squealed as she shut her phone off, and was not surprised when the door to the adjoined room opened, “Hii-chan~ You are waking the dead with your squealing~”

“I’m sorry Moca! Won’t happen again!”

Moca only blinked slowly at her before lumbering more into the room, “Who were you on the phone with?”

“Oh Kaoru-senpai, she was wondering-” Himari stopped and narrowed her eyes at the white-haired girl, “…You can’t know.”

Moca cocked her head, “Oh? Know that our two hot bitches are gonna get hitched soon?”

“Hot bitch- MOCA!”

“Whaat? You’re loud, Hii-chan. I’m pretty sure Ran heard it all the way in Japan~”

“Oh, shush it, Moca!” Himari puffed her cheeks at the girl, especially when the guitarist began to do that wide Chesire-cat grin she had perfected throughout the years. As Moca continued her usual joking manner, Himari’s mind though still continued to go a mile a minute. _Kaoru-senpai is going to propose to Tomoe. Tomoe is going to propose to Kaoru-senpai. This is so crazy, yet so romantic I want to scream. _Yet as she continued to think about it, something began to become glaringly obvious.

“Hold on Moca. Kaoru-senpai just asked for Tomoe’s ring size. That means she’s out buying a ring.” Moca raised a brow, “Yeah?”

“Tomoe’s going out right now to buy a ring, Moca! Ohmygod what if it’s the same store?! What if they run into each other?! WHAT IF TOMOE WALKS IN WHEN KAORU-SENPAI IS BUYING THE RING! THE SURPRISE WILL BE RUINED, MOCA, RUINED!”

Moca only blinked and slowly pulled out her box of pocky she had snagged from their dorm before coming to Greece. She held it out to Himari, “Want one?”

“NO MOCA!”

…

“…Maybe later.”

*****

Tomoe was restless on the train ride. Her leg would not stop bouncing, and she was pretty sure her hair was turning greasy with the amount of times she had run her hand through it.

She already had a ring in mind. It was one she had seen the other day when walking through the mall, and she made sure to ask the saleslady to hold it for her so she could gather the yen needed to purchase the piece of jewelry.

It was just… going to that store and actually _purchasing _the ring made it so _real._ Like, she was actually going to propose to her five-year girlfriend.

She was going to marry Kaoru.

Well, she hopes she’ll marry Kaoru. She doesn’t even know if she’ll say yes. Which, according to Himari, Kaoru will. Tomoe knows she most likely will too, but she can’t help her over-analyzing mind to go through the various scenarios of Kaoru _not _accepting the proposal.

Her knee began to bounce faster.

Her phone then began to ring. Tomoe quirked her brows at the caller, “Himari?”

_“Tomoe! Just, you know, super curious. But what store are you gonna go to to get the super awesome ring?” _

“Uh.” She leaned back in her seat, “The one at the mall. Why?”

_“No reason!” _Tomoe narrowed her eyes. Her response was quick. Too quick. _“But hey, since your gonna be at the mall, can you maybe pick me up some shampoo? Y’know, the tea tree stuff I like?” _

“That super ass expensive shampoo that doesn’t do shit to your hair?”

_“WHAT?! I’ll have you know that it makes my hair **smooth **and **shiny**!” _

“Uh huh, okay, no I’ll get it don’t worry.”

_“Like, can you maybe get it before going to get the ring? Cause I think they’re gonna close early today.” _

Tomoe’s eyebrows furrowed, “How do you know they’re closing early? You aren’t in the country right now, Himari.”

_“Uh, Google, duh.” _

“Right, okay.” She sighed and let her head hit the window, “I’ll do it.”

_“Thanks Tomoe, you’re the best!” _

“You’re welcome.” When it seemed as if Himari wasn’t gonna say anything else, Tomoe asked, “… Himari? Are you there?”

_“Oh, yeah, totally!” _

“… is there anything else you needed?”

_“… weeeelll, since you asked-” _Tomoe let her head hit the window as Himari began to list of an asinine amount of damn products from that overly-priced store she loved to go to. She thought she heard Moca laughing in the background but wasn’t too terribly sure.

Regardless, she had more on her agenda today at the mall, and she wasn’t sure how much she actually liked that.

*****

Misaki was confused. Not at Kaoru currently speaking to the saleslady about prices and getting the ring sized, not even at the weird guy currently staring in the trash can outside the store. No, it was the fact that her phone was lighting up with someone’s name that _never _calls her.

Weird.

“Aoba-san?”

_“Heeeeyyyy Misaki-chin, what’s up?” _

Misaki narrowed her eyes, “What do you want?”

_“Ruuuude. I was told to tell you that Tomo-chin is headin that way.” _

“Uh. What?”

A minute of scuffling was heard and Misaki took a wild guess to say it was someone grabbing the phone out of the girl’s hand.

_“Okay, I have Tomoe on mute. Misaki-chan, we have an emergency.” _

Misaki looked to make sure Kaoru was still preoccupied before responding, “What kind of emergency?”

_“Tomoe is gonna propose to Kaoru-senpai too! Not that that isn’t super awesome and romantic and shit I might cry again-”_

“Get to the point, Uehara-san.”

_“Right! Anyway, Tomoe is going there **now **to buy a ring. You guys are at the store in the mall right?!” _

Oh shit. “…Yeah.”

_“Well, Tomoe is right now getting off the train, and I have her distracted in picking me up some things from there. But you guys need to hurry up! OR THIS WHOLE ROMANTIC MISSION IS RUINED!” _

Misaki had to pulled her phone from her ear to avoid any lasting damage on her poor ear drum, “I’ll get her out as quick as I can. She’s about to pay for it anyhow.”

_“Oh, thank goodness! Oh, I gotta go, Tomoe’s getting suspicious being on mute for so long.” _

“Wait, she’s been on mute this _whole time_?!”

Misaki began to tap her foot. She checked her phone. It’s been 10 minutes. If Tomoe wasn’t on the way here she sure as hell was now. “Ah, Kaoru-san, did you get the ring yet?”

“Almost, Misaki. Me and this lovely salewoman were discussing the manner in which I plan to propose.”

Misaki raised a brow, “I thought you didn’t know- you know what? Nevermind, we can brainstorm that later. Right now I need to use to the restroom.”

“Ah, of course! My deepest apologies Misaki. Let us depart and begin our journey to the ladies room! Adieu, my fair lady!”

“Have a nice day!” Misaki barely heard the woman as she took to just grabbing the tall woman by the wrist and dragging her out the store.

“Why such the rush, dear Misaki?”

“I, uh, really need to pee.”

“Ah, the arduous tasks that lay before us. How fleeting.”

“Peeing isn’t really ardu- Okay, no, I’m not doing this. Let’s just hurry.”

The two began their march down to the restrooms, and Misaki wasn’t necessarily _lying _when she had said she needed to use the restroom, but it was also just to get this chatterbox _out of there_. Misaki happened to glance up and noticed a specific head of red hair come out from the bathrooms they were heading towards. Ah, shit. She looked around to find somewhere to hide, and luckily not to far from them was somewhere that would do nicely. “Ah, Kaoru-san, let’s take pictures first!”

“Pictures? I thought you needed to use the facilities, Misaki.”

“Yeah, well, it can wait.” Misaki began to shove her into the photobooth, “I wanna take some pictures first.”

“If you say so little kitten.”

Misaki sighed at the old nickname. “And you were doing so good, Kaoru-san.”

“I hope my dashing looks isn’t tempting you now, Misaki. That would be most unfortunate.”

“Okay, please _stop talking!!” _

*****

Tomoe groaned. She hated being nice. She also did not particularly like how… particular… Himari was with her damn _products. _Like, who the hell needs 5 different products for their hair?!

She thanked the gods she worked out like she did for drumming, cause if she didn’t her arms would be sore from all the lugging around she was doing with this obscene amount of bags hanging on her arms. She cracked her neck before _finally _making her way down to the store. If that ring was not there any longer, she was going to riot.

And probably have a few words for Himari as well.

“This is most interesting.”

Tomoe stopped and looked around. That voice. It was extremely familiar.

“What about if we-”

Uh, what? She continued to look around yet couldn’t find the source. She swore she had just heard Kaoru’s voice. “What the hell…”

Yup. She was officially going crazy with this proposal business. So freaked out over it that she was hallucinating and hearing her girlfriend’s voice.

With a sigh she just continued on towards the store, not knowing that a pair of grey eyes watched her walk away.

Misaki let out the long sigh she had held in. That was close. _Too close_. And she would have told the idiot beside her if it wouldn’t just ruin the whole damn thing (that and she really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of Himari’s sobfests).

Her hand vibrated slightly. Misaki sighed and removed her hand from Kaoru’s mouth. “May I ask what that was for, Misaki?”

“I, uh, thought I saw someone. It was nothing.” She stood from her spot on the extremely uncomfortable bench, “Okay, pictures taken, let’s go to the bathroom.”

She dragged the woman out of the booth, the purple-haired woman raving about the fleeting looks on two best friend’s faces. Misaki only sighed and just dragged the girl to the bathroom.

Now she really _did _need to pee.

And the sooner they were out of this place the better she thought.

*****

“Alright. Step two is deciding where to do it.” The two were sitting on Misaki’s floor after the crazy-filled day they had at the mall (even though Kaoru may or may not be oblivious to that whole situation). Speaking of Kaoru, she was just laying down and staring forlornly up at the ceiling than sitting_. _Misaki sighed at the look on her face, “Okay, so what did you two do last year?”

“Hm… Tomoe had surprised me with tickets to a play I had been wanting to see. That coupled with a romantic dinner in downtown Tokyo.”

“Well, a dinner sounds good?”

“It does, however that is what we always do.” Kaoru sat up, “I would like this to be more memorable.”

“Have you asked Kokoro? She _lives _for memorable moments… actually, scratch that, she’d probably want you to skydive or something.”

Kaoru paled at the memory of their epic skydiving when they were in high school. Not to mention when they performed in a hot air balloon for Popipa. Kaoru was almost about to faint just thinking about it.

“I, uhm, you are probably right about that.” Kaoru shook the memories from her mind and hummed lightly, drumming her fingers along the hardwood floor.

“Well, what are things Tomoe-san likes?”

“She adores Taiko, drumming, her friends and family, sunsets, ramen, photographs…” Misaki raised a brow at remembering the redhead’s major, “Wait, isn’t Tomoe-san majoring in Photography?”

“She is.”

“Then why is she not in Greece with Uehara-san and Aoba-san?”

“Ah… well, truth be told, her funds could not cover the expensive trip. She was rather adamant on not applying for anymore student loans than she already has.”

“Huh.”

Kaoru continued to drum her fingers, eyes staring into the boring beige of the dorm room. Her eyes though began to light up, “Wait, Misaki! I have a most fleeting idea!”

“What is it?”

“She could not go to Greece like she wanted.” Kaoru then flit her eyes back to Misaki, “Well, how about I bring Greece to her?”

Misaki raised a brow, “How are you going to bring an entire country to Tokyo, Kaoru-san?”

“She was most enthralled with… oh what was the town… ah! Oia. It sits on the cliffs of Santorini, and is told to have the most beautiful sunsets painting over the ocean waves and white-washed houses.” Kaoru stood and began to pace, “So if I could bring _that _here, then maybe this will become the most memorable, fleeting, proposal the world has seen!”

“Again, Kaoru, how are you going to manage that?”

“Why, our dear friend, of course!”

“Wha? No, _no, _Kaoru-san don’t bring Kokoro into this! She’s gonna have us jump through rings of fire! _Literally!!” _

*****

“…So can I open ‘em now?”

“And ruin the surprise? Why, Tomoe, I said be patient.”

“But I am fucking inpatient Kaoru you _know_ this.”

“Not much further, my love, I promise.”

After a few more steps, and what Tomoe assumes is a door being opened and a light turning on, Kaoru’s low voice spoke beside her ear, “You may open them now.”

Tomoe opened her eyes. Kaoru smiled.

“Happy Anniversary, Tomoe.”

“Kaoru…” Tomoe just stared. And stared. And stared. “How did you…”

“I called in a few favors.” Kaoru only leaned against the doorway, “…Kokoro and Himari-chan may have helped.”

Tomoe just stared at the large painting in front of her. Well… if it could even be called a painting. It was almost an _exact _replica of the landscape you’d see in Santorini. It was almost as if it were a large window and she were actually looking at the sunset over the whitewashed houses.

“I recall you saying how upset you were that you could not go to Greece with Himari-chan and Moca-chan.” Kaoru walked over towards her and set her hand against her lower back, “I may not have the means to get you there, but I can at least bring Santorini to you at the very least.”

“I… honestly don’t know what to say.” Tomoe walked up to the wall and let her hand lightly run over the brush lines. Really, how long did this take? “This… I mean, shit, Kaoru. How the hell do you do it every time?”

“I know you well.” Tomoe turned to see Kaoru pulling out a chair with a flourish. The redhead had to roll her eyes with a laugh and sit in the offered chair. Tomoe then grabbed her bag, “Well, if you’re gonna go all out like this, then… _voila._” She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses with a grin, “How ‘bout some wine?”

Kaoru had to raise a brow, “Merlot? I thought you were not a fan.” Tomoe shrugged with a grin, “I prefer my liquor. Doesn’t mean I don’t like wine. You know this ya dork. Now shut up and drink your wine.”

Kaoru chuckled, “As my lady commands.”

They sat there, drinking wine and chatting over their dinner. Tomoe snorted, “Ramen! Fuck yeah!”

“If you pick the wine, I will of course provide your favorite.” Tomoe smiled at her, “Wine and Ramen? Such an interesting combo, eh Kaoru?”

“It is definitely intriguing.” Kaoru leaned over the table to take her hand in hers to give a good squeeze before the two began to consume their meals (or, morely Kaoru taking her time and Tomoe slurping up hers).

“Well… I believe it is time for my surprise for you, Tomoe.” Tomoe raised an eyebrow as she finished her last bit of her ramen, “…this wasn’t my surprise?”

“Well… it was apart of it. Not all of it.” Kaoru stood from her spot as Tomoe’s blue eyes just tracked her every move. Her heart seized as she watched Kaoru come closer to her. “Kaoru…”

Then the damned girl got down on one knee. One. Knee. Tomoe just stared slack jawed.

“Tomoe… you have been by my side for the past five years and I could never have imagined how much love and happiness I would find in such a beautiful woman such as yourself. You have given me so much courage through these years, and you have always been there for me no matter what had been going on during that time. You’re heart is so big for everyone around you I have almost been afraid you would have none left for me, but I was indeed wrong, for you gave your whole heart to me time and time again. And thinking about tonight… our five year anniversary… it got me to thinking that I don’t want to spend another moment without your presence by my side. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. So…”

“Kaoru-”

The woman refused to respond, instead pulled out a box that contained a simple rose gold ring, it’s metal almost cradling the three simple diamonds encased within. So simple yet so beautiful.

“Would you give me the amazing honor of becoming my wife… Udagawa Tomoe?”

“I…” She had no idea how to react. Mainly for the reason of what was tucked in her damn bag at the moment. Kaoru began to fidget, “… is this too much? It might be, I apolo-”

“No, no, Kaoru.” Tomoe laughed through her tears, “Damnit, woman, you’re makin’ me fucking cry!”

“No, please do not cry Tomoe. We can forget this had happ-”

“_Stop _babe.” Tomoe got out of her chair and knelt in front of the woman so they knelt face-to-face. Tomoe cradled that beautiful face in her hands, “Yes, Kaoru, fuck yes I’ll be your wife.”

The smile that broke out on Kaoru’s face almost made Tomoe’s heart burst and she had to laugh through the tears. “Damnit, really, Kaoru. I was plannin’ on _not _crying tonight.”

“Well, I suppose we both will shed a few tears, ne?” Kaoru leaned into her and set her lips against hers, and Tomoe still couldn’t contain her laughter. It was morely just from the excitement and happiness she was feeling in this moment, and she just wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her closer, both of them still kneeling down on that floor.

Kaoru pulled back and grasped her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. Tomoe had to raise a brow, “How’d you know my ring size?”

“Himari-chan.” Kaoru smiled, “Since you rarely wear jewelry save for your choker and earrings, I had to get creative.”

“Ask the girlfriend’s bestfriend. Uh huh, very creative.” Tomoe set another kiss on her lips before turning, “My turn now!”

Kaoru raised her eyebrow as she saw the girl rummage through her purse. Her eyes widened at what she pulled out, “Um, Tomoe-”

“You suck royally, by the way. Beatin’ me to it.” Tomoe laughed and opened the box she held, it holding a sterling silver ring with a duchess cut amethyst. “Kaoru, you are the most outgoing, flamboyant, beautiful woman I had ever met. You know exactly how to make me laugh, and you know how to always brighten my day. You, as well, have such a kindness in you that I sometimes wonder how the hell you can make so many people smile and have the energy to do it all over again. I dunno how I got lucky with such a hottie like you but I ain’t gonna take it for granted-” Kaoru chuckled at that and Tomoe just held the ring up, “Marry me? Kaoru?”

“I would be more than happy too.” Kaoru smiled and Tomoe set her ring on her finger, and they both admired them as a faint scream was heard in the distance. Or… more so by the doorway. Tomoe stared, “Himari?”

“THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL OHMYGOD I’M CRYING. LIKE, ACTUAL TEARS ARE LEAVING MY FACE.”

Moca leaned against the doorway beside the sobbing girl, “She ain’t wrong, Tomo-chin.” Her eyes veered to the table, “Oooh bread~”

“Congrats you guys.” Misaki grinned and Kokoro couldn’t take it anymore and barreled into the room to crowd around them.

“You’re crying, Kaoru! Oh no! Misaki, Kaoru’s crying!”

“It is alright Kokoro, I assure you.” Kaoru only smiled and her hand gripped Tomoe’s tighter, “I am just… happy.”

“Happy tears?” Kokoro cocked her head, “Well, if you say so!”

“Oh? Hi-chan, stop crying~ You have snot dripping out your nose~”

“MOCA I DO NOT! TO-MO-E~!”

Tomoe only laughed, her own eyes still filled with unshed tears. Sure, they weren’t alone, but with these girls around them on this night… well, it honestly made it all the more special.

_“OH MY GOD Sis and Kao-nee are engaged?! SIS CONGRATULATIONS!” _

“Can she even hear Ako-chan over Hi-chan’s sobbing?”

“MOCA STOOOOP!”

“Are you enjoying your surprise, Tomoe?” Tomoe turned to the red eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago, and she couldn’t help but fall in love with them just a little bit more right then. She grinned and set her forehead against hers.

“Of course, Kaoru. This was, by far, the most memorable anniversary ever.

Thank you, Kaoru. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do an engagement one-shot of these two nerds for SO LONG. So, you know me, I had to do it haha.
> 
> You and I both know that something like this would happen, and poor Himari, I'd totally be her in this 😂
> 
> And I FIND IT HELLA DAMN CUTE FOR MISAKI AND KAORU TO BE BEST BUDDIES. In this universe they totally are, just sayin.
> 
> Also kudos to @68bears and Shan for helping me with this. You guys are the bomb 👌


End file.
